Weird Magic Saga
by Nezumiko
Summary: Un misterioso hechizo prohibido podría cambiar el mundo de las brujitas y todo el mundo para siempre...


La magia tiene principios en la ciencia dentro de algunas de sus ramas. Hay cosas en esta que ni siquiera un mago de alto nivel podría comprender, hay secretos que fueron enterrados para que nunca se usara ese tipo de magia una vez más. Si esta surgía podrían ocurrir confusiones en las personas. Que poco a poco se fueron haciendo más y más cerradas a aquel mundo; lentamente haciendo que Arcturus se debilitara.

Al final cerraron sus corazones y todo terminó olvidándose poco a poco… ¿O…No?

-14 de Enero de 1875

-¿Segura que quiere hacerlo madame? –Preguntaba una sirvienta algo temerosa viendo a su señora. Caminaban por un pasillo bastante largo y alto.-

-Estoy muy segura –Respondió mientras llegaba a una puerta, una gran puerta que abrió con cuidado. A esta misma su sirvienta no llegó a entrar y simplemente siguió hasta llegar a una especie de estudio antiguo dónde había una mesa de piedra inscrita en letras antiguas "Para quienes buscan la verdad, fuertes deben ser para aceptarla". Cuando estuvo en frente de la mesa dejó un jarrón encima que la mesa se tragó como si la superficie fuera de arenas movedizas.- Hasta nunca madre…

–Transición de escena: 143 años después-

-El secreto detrás del linaje de los Cavendish viene de un conjuro prohibido –Leía una joven en su propia casa. Eran días libres en la academia, así que Diana Cavendish por fin luego de tanto tiempo decidió hacer una hojeada a libros antiguos que encontró por ahí. Podría decirse que nunca los leyó.-

-Diana, vamos a afuera –Le sorprendió una persona por detrás colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica de cabellos verdosos.-

-¿Eh? A-Akko… –Diana la vio un poco sorprendida, le había dicho que se entretuviera sin interrumpirla pues quería estudiar, como futura heredera de la familia tenía que dar más de si de lo que ya daba de por si.- Te he dicho que no me interrumpas, ¿No?

-¡Ahh! Pero es aburrido estar aquí encerrada, vamos, puedes leer afuera –Dijo Akko algo pícara con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Diana la observó por un par de segundos para terminar suspirando y diciéndole.- Bueno, ya que, la verdad tampoco es que esté mal eso. Vamos -¿El motivo por el cuál la Cavendish estaba aceptando tal cosa de Akko? Bueno, actualmente ambas tenían una pequeña relación un poco por arriba de la amistad.-

-¡Bien! –Exclamó Akko con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De forma casi inmediata estaba jalando a su compañera hacía afuera con todo y libro.-

Aquel libro contenía un secreto prohibido sobre el linaje puro de las Cavendish, podría decirse que era un secreto de familia que hizo que la genética se conservara casi intacta entre cada una de todas las de la familia. Claro que igual tendría uno que otro secreto obscuro, pero eso se vería más tarde.

Aunque Diana estuviera afuera, se quedó leyendo el libro. Y bueno, al final terminó de leerlo, no podía creer que tales cosas fueran practicadas por sus antepasados, realmente pensaba que eso literalmente incluso podría llamarse ficción entre las brujas, algo como una novela. Si, tal vez era una novela que terminó mal o eran los apuntes de una Cavendish para una novela un poco bizarra. Como fuera, sus pensamientos quedaron nublados cuando Akko se postró frente a ella para colocar su frente contra la de Diana.

-Te estás esforzando de más, ¿Sabías? –Preguntó Akko con una voz dulce y tranquila, como consoladora.-

-Ya te dije, es porque soy la here… -Diana terminaría la frase de no ser porque Akko la interrumpió.-

–Akko había juntado las bocas de ambas en un beso bastante profundo desde el primer momento. Sus labios se movían prácticamente solos y ya que estaban sentadas en el pasto y Diana con las piernas flexionadas contra ella, Akko tenía una posición dominante, literalmente podría tirarla contra el pasto, pero no lo haría.-

Mmh… –Diana no era capaz de emitir más que leves sonidos debido al beso, aunque con el poco tiempo se dejó llevar y se tiró al suelo para que Akko la continuara besando en una posición más placentera.-

–Al paso de un par de segundos más, Akko se retiró para observar a Diana, jadeando un poco por la falta de aire luego del beso.- D-Diana…

-Que atrevida eres para hacerlo en frente de mi casa, por dios –Dijo Diana suspirando para ver a Akko con un sonrojo bastante notable.-

-No digas que no te gustó –Dijo Akko sonriente como usualmente.-

-Al escuchar eso de Akko, Diana un poco molesta solo soltó un suspiro sin respuesta.-

Aquel día todo era normal, Akko en aquella ocasión como usualmente era durmió con Diana en su cama. A pesar de esto, Diana por la noche quiso curiosear sobre algo que mencionaba el libro, hablaba de un ala secreta que solo una Cavendish podría encontrar. Siendo que nunca escuchó a su tía o a su madre hablar de esta, decidió investigar por su cuenta. Buscar en cada rincón de la mansión, necesitaba hallar una respuesta y quitarse de dudas.

Lamentablemente para ella no hubo respuesta, tan solo pensó en que algo estaba mal, de seguro si era un libro escrito por escribir. Era imposible que la magia hiciera eso, ¿No? ¿Acaso no sería un tabú?

-M-Mejor ya no… –Diana simplemente dio un suspiro para volver a su habitación nuevamente, abriendo con cuidado para no despertar a Akko quién al parecer dormía con la boca abierta.- Akko

-Diana… –Akko contestó entre sueños.-

–Naturalmente Diana se alteró bastante al escuchar la voz de Akko, pero al notar que no dijo nada más, dedujo lo obvio y solo suspiró para pasar y cerrar la puerta.- Se nota que jugaste mucho –Luego de decir esto, dejó su libro guardado y volvió a la cama acomodándose con cuidado, al final susurrando un "buenas noches" para su linda compañera.-

Pasaron las horas y no ocurrió mucho más, como todas las mañanas de aquellos días libres ambas se levantaron, Diana antes que Akko claro está. Desayunaron, entrenaron, estudiaron, jugaron y hablaron un poco de ellas mismas. Cosas simples, una que otra broma surgía que en veces hacía sonrojar a Diana, ella de verdad no estaba acostumbrada a eso. De verdad que Akko la ponía bastante confundida. Pero era normal, apenas hace no demasiado había comenzado su relación y Akko solo intentaba demostrarle su afecto de la forma que mejor conocía.

Esos días fueron pasando rápidos, con el tiempo ya era hora de volver a clases, por lo que tendrían que hacer sus maletas, guardar todo lo que deberían llevar y claro, dejar lo que quieran guardar. Después de todo, ahora ya no había que preocuparse demasiado por la tía de Diana, ella actualmente estaría guardando sus esperanzas en su sobrina, después de lo que pasó. No se retractaría, ella confiaba en ella.

Como fuera, Diana aún tenía sus dudas con aquel libro que leyó, pues este estaba muy bien escrito y en un lenguaje que las personas casi no entenderían. Por eso mismo, decidió empacar ese libro, intentaría estudiarlo a fondo, si es que ese libro era real podría pensar en una manera para que su relación de momento un poco secreta fuera posible. De igual forma, eso podría llevar a la familia Cavendish a la gloria del pasado, incluso por arriba. No dejaría que algo así se le escapara, tenía que al menos verlo y entenderlo.

Una vez empacó todo, se fue volando junto a Akko quien de momento al menos le podía seguir el paso en el vuelo. Fue bueno también haber usado esos días para entrenar, ella había mejorado notablemente con el tiempo, esto era algo que le alegraba mucho a Diana. Se sentía bien de ver la sonrisa de Akko, de poderla ver brillar con una luz y una esperanza tan grande.

-Veo que ya puedes seguirme a velocidad moderada –Dijo Diana observando a su compañera.-

-S-Si –Dijo Akko volando detrás de la contraria, solo por un par de centímetros.-

-Parece que sirvió el entrenamiento –Dijo Diana bajando solo levemente su velocidad para quedar a la par de Akko.-

-N-No tienes que reducir la velocidad por mí, yo puedo sola –Dijo Akko observando a Diana algo molesta.-

-No tienes que volar sola –Dijo Diana aferrando una de sus manos a la escoba y con la otra poniéndola sobre una de las manos de Akko.-

-¿D-Diana? –En ese momento Akko obtuvo un rubor algo fuerte en sus mejillas, volteando de lado para decir.- C-Claro…

-A-Akko… -Decía Diana.-

-N-No pienses que estoy feliz por esto, eres mi rival después de todo –Mencionó Akko aún de la misma forma.-

-¡Akko! –Diana exclamó el nombre de su compañera, en esos momentos Akko iba de caída hacía el lado derecho pues se había distraído.-

-¿Eh? –Akko volteó, se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y estabilizó la escoba de inmediato.- A-Ah…Fiuu…E-Estuvo cerca –Dijo riendo un poco.-

-¿C-Cómo que cerca? –Preguntó Diana molesta mientras continuaba volando con ella.-

-L-Lo siento Diana, je –Dijo Akko algo avergonzada, la verdad estaba algo molesta también, aunque no lo diría.-

-Ten más cuidado Akko, no puedes volar así –Le dijo Diana con una mirada de furia a su compañera, regañándola.-

-No necesitas regañarme –Dijo Akko inflando las mejillas, viendo hacía otro lado, aunque en esta ocasión también intentando concentrarse en no perder el rumbo, no quería que Diana mostrara esa cara.-

-Bien, espero que te comportes –Dijo Diana volando con Akko.-

Tomaron algún tiempo para poder llegar de regreso a Luna Nova, pero al final lograron llegar, ellas habían vuelto alrededor de un día antes de que la academia volviera a las clases normales, pues Diana solía ser así. Y Akko aceptó pues a ella le gustaba la idea, un día entero dónde podrían hacer muchas cosas con la academia casi completamente solitaria, era una buena oportunidad para demostrar su cariño.

Ellas ya estaban en el lugar a eso de la una de la tarde, por lo que luego de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones decidieron ir a pasear. Siendo que la academia estaba tan sola, a Diana no le causó problema el ir tomada de la mano de Akko. De hecho le gustaba y deseaba con todo su corazón que algún día pudiera tener algún modo de ir así todos los días, sin importar el cómo fuera todo, sin importar el lugar en el que estuvieran. A ella le daba igual algo como eso, solo quería estar al lado de la chica que tanto amaba sin restricciones. Que el mundo las pudiera reconocer como pareja…Pero…

¿Podrían lograrlo? Es decir, eran de diferente clase social, una ya estaba comprometida, en ese mundo una pareja como la suya sería un poco mal vista en muchas ocasiones. Tenía miedo de provocar el fin de su familia. Amaba por completo a Akko, pero no quería que su familia cayera por mal rumbo tampoco. Eran como dos caminos diferentes, ella simplemente estaba en un dilema. Claro que no le diría a Akko de sus problemas, no quería ser una molestia, mucho menos quería hacerla sentir mal diciéndole lo que pensaba. Tal vez si hacía eso, Akko diría que su familia es más importante que ella y se alejaría para "darle espacio". Pero eso no, eso no estaría bien, Diana tenía miedo de una posibilidad como esa, no podía dejar que algo así pasara de la nada. Quería resolverlo todo, quería quedarse al lado de Akko para siempre y resolver sus problemas.

Ella se sentía muy insegura de todas esas cosas, pero no podía decirlo, tenía que cargar con el peso y ocultar sus sentimientos para evitar que alguien se metiera y saliera con daño. No quería que hubiera alguna historia triste después, tan solo quería que todo mejorara y eso haría. Por algo estaba tan interesada en aquel libro que mencionaba bastantes cosas interesantes, de entre ellas la más destacable claramente era una en la que se mencionaba un tipo de hechizo que servía para conjurar una magia ancestral que solía utilizar la mismísima Beatrix Cavendish. Una magia prohibida que se dictó debía de ser enterrada bajo tierra para que no hubiera revueltas. El libro hablaba sobre un tipo de magia muy diferente a cualquiera conocida o relatada. Una que era capaz de cambiar el rumbo del planeta, incluso entre quienes no usaban la magia este raro acto podría venir bien.

-Akko… ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que podemos tener una familia? –Preguntó Diana mientras caminaban por el corredor, estaban llegando hasta la cafetería. Puede que por la fecha no hubiera comida, pero podían sentarse en una mesa.-

-¿Familia? ¿De qué hablas…? N-No me digas que ya estás pensando en el futuro –Preguntó Akko desconcertada, negando con la cabeza para llegar a una mesa y golpear sus manos contra la misma.- Aún somos jóvenes, no debemos preocuparnos por eso todavía.

-Yo si tengo que hacerlo, Akko –Dijo Diana agarrando algo de fuerza en su tono de voz.-

-Diana… ¿P-Por qué? –Preguntó Akko confundida y levemente consternada.-

-Porque tengo un compromiso, ¿Si? ¿Lo olvidaste? Andrew…Me casaré con él de forma irremediable si no arreglo esto. Quiero encontrar una forma de que nuestra relación crezca –Dijo Diana, demostrando algo más de valor de lo usual, por dentro sus nervios casi que la mataban.-

-B-Bueno…Son cosas de las familias nobles, yo no es que pueda hacer mucho, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Akko riendo un poco.-

-Akko, no digas esas cosas, ¿Acaso no quieres esto? ¿No quieres luchar por esta relación? ¿Por nuestros sentimientos? –Preguntó Diana viendo directamente a los ojos de su compañera, su rostro denotaba el miedo, pero aun así no se rendiría.-

-Bueno, no quiero entrometerme, tal vez te moleste eso y a tú tía, ¿No? Y tal vez al padre de Andrew –Decía Akko un poco nerviosa por todo eso que estaban diciendo.- Además si tenemos algo más grande puede que no seamos felices. Tú de seguro vivirás mejor con dinero. Emm… ¡N-No me malinterpretes! Solamente digo que…

-¡No digas más! –Por las palabras de Akko, Diana no pudo evitar sentir un enorme dolor en su corazón, se sentía horrible por las palabras de Akko, era como si de verdad ella no le amase, como si solo estuviera con ella para acontentarla por un tiempo.- Ya deja esto… –Justo en esos momentos sus ojos pedían sacar lágrimas, por lo que para evitar cualquier problema, decidió salir corriendo.-

-¡Ah! ¡Diana! –Gritó Akko sorprendida por la repentina partida de su compañera, fue algo que para nada fue planeado. Se supone que hablarían un poco de ellas en la cafetería, pero Diana simplemente salió a toda velocidad. Akko intentó perseguirla, pero fue inútil, no logró alcanzarla.-

Luego de lo sucedido Diana decidió huir por un rato de todo, de la academia para quitarse esas ideas de la mente. Quizás de verdad debería olvidarlo todo, sería lo mejor. Solamente disfrutar de los apreciados momentos con Akko. Pero, ella no quería algo así, ella quería de verdad tener algo con Akko en el futuro; no soportaba la idea de estar atada al destino, odiaba esa idea con todo su corazón. Por lo mismo, para intentar demostrar su punto, decidió partir nuevamente a su casa, tomó una decisión que era probablemente la más importante en su vida. Aquella decisión fue la de buscar aquel conjuro secreto, aquel grupo de pergaminos que fue enterrado por una de sus ancestros.

Claro que ya es momento de que se revelara para ella la verdad, había un secreto oculto que antiguamente muchas brujas y brujos ocupaban. Siendo que estos conocían de muchas antiguas cosas como el hecho de cómo funcionaba Arcturus. O el hecho de cómo hacer una perforación en la lógica humana; antiguamente existían ciencias conocidas solo por el título de "mitos". En la antigua Grecia se manejaba una magia muy superior a cualquier otra, en la incluso estaban relacionados los llamados "Dioses". Hubo una persona que escribió de eso y heredó los archivos, con el tiempo Beatrix Cavendish se hizo con estos. A su vez, los fue heredando, pero en un momento dado debido a que las Brujas ya no querían pelear con los humanos por sus derechos como personas se tomó la decisión de ocultarlo todo. Aun así se dejó alguno que otro libro con inscritos que mencionaban que si alguien lograba encontrar los pergaminos podría sufrir graves maldiciones. Tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Pero bueno, Diana también logró saber que si bien eran peligrosos, podrían ayudarle esos hechizos. Pues había uno muy importante e impresionante y este era…

-Hermafrodita… –Dijo Diana mientras buscaba en los lugares más recónditos de su casa, ella buscaba el poder encontrar el lugar prometido. Cosa que aunque pareciera impresionante, logró a las pocas horas. Al entrar a aquel lograr, se conservó observando que había un enorme pozo que parecía no tener fondo.- Vaya…

Y fue así que con ayuda de su escoba bajó directamente al fondo del pozo. El cuál era bastante ancho, parecía que estaba hecho a medida para que una escoba pudiera entrar; al llegar al fondo se encontró con varios cofres y un pasadizo bastante largo. Fue directamente hacia el pasadizo en dónde observó una gran puerta. Al llegar hasta ese punto decidió bajar de su escoba hacía el suelo que estaba completamente mojado pues el agua llegaba hasta los diez centímetros. A pesar de este pequeño impedimento, prefirió hacerlo de ese modo, fue entonces que abrió la puerta con cuidado logrando observar el estudio en el que su pariente alguna vez ocultó aquellos conjuros prohibidos hacía bastantes décadas.

Logró ver la mesa de piedra y al acercarse logró leer aquellas palabras. Ante las mismas pensó en si era algún tipo de acertijo, no tenía mucha idea de si esto era así. Pero intentaría descifrar la forma de encontrar lo que buscaba. Empezó a buscar por el estudio mientras pensaba en el mensaje; buscó tanto que pasaron varias horas, probablemente ya era el siguiente día, faltarían pocas horas para que empezara la ceremonia para recibir a todas. A pesar de esto, Diana estaba muy metida en su asunto, probablemente no volvería hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Con algo más de tiempo decidió descansar un poco encima de la mesa mientras intentaba pensar. Tenía que encontrar una forma de lograrlo, pues bien, ya había llegado hasta ese lugar, no podía rendirse ya con todo lo que había pasado. Además, tenía que volver con Akko, no podía tardarse tanto. Fue así que con algo más de tiempo comprendió el mensaje.

-La verdad es que yo amo a Akko y lucharé por ella aunque ella no desee esto –Pronunció frente a aquella mesa, de forma casi inmediata el inscrito brilló y el jarrón que contenía los hechizos comenzó a ser invocado de regreso a ese mundo.-

Al tenerlo en su poder, Diana se sorprendió bastante. No imaginaba que fuera verdad aquello, pero al ya haber llegado a eso, sacó el hechizo de adentro. En aquel jarrón contenía un papel de lo que parecía una página de una enciclopedia. Por lo visto tenía la información de cómo transformar a las personas, de cómo modificarlas a nivel hormonal, genético y entre otras cosas. Esto claro, de una manera "mágica", pero Diana comprendía a la perfección la naturaleza de cada hechizo, fue así como comprendió que toda esa magia, podría intentarla, podría intentarla para demostrarle a Akko el verdadero potencial que podía surgir de su amor. Si lograba mostrarle que ellas de verdad podían tener algo grande, quizás Akko la aceptaría.

Lo que no sabía Diana en esos momentos era que quizás su decisión fue algo mala, pues devolvió a ese mundo un conjuro que provocó revueltas en toda Europa durante el siglo XVIII. Ni idea de lo que podría provocar en pleno siglo XXI donde la magia había abandonado bastante el corazón de la mayoría de las personas. Puede que quizás fuera demasiado peligroso o demasiado bueno. Nadie sabría contestar a una persona que preguntase lo que sucedería. Pronto se podría observar el resultado de la nueva adquisición de Diana, pero aún se tendría que esperar un poco a que pudiera aprender totalmente todos y cada uno de los hechizos.

–Transición de escena, Luna Nova, esa noche-

-¿Por qué Diana se fue así nada más? –Se preguntaba Akko a si misma recostada sobre su cama, realmente no la entendía, "Diana fue mala" ese tipo de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Akko, ella realmente no veía el dolor por el que pasaba su pareja, ¿Por qué? Quizás era por su forma de ser.-

-No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas Akko –Dijo Amanda quién por "casualidad" también estaba en la academia un día antes, ella acompañaba a Akko en su habitación siendo que esa noche Sucy y Lotte aún no volverían.-

-¿Por qué no? Si nosotras somos…Ya sabes…G-Grandes amigas –Y si, actualmente casi nadie sabía sobre la relación de ambas, esto para aparentar, no se deseaba que se supieran cosas que podrían afectar a la actual condición de la familia Cavendish.-

-Porque yo estoy aquí, contigo –Le dijo Amanda con una sonrisa de orgullo.-

-L-Lo dices de una manera un poco rara –Dijo Akko riendo un poco nerviosa, luego de esto dio un suspiro para sentarse en su cama.- Ya pronto habrá pasado un año desde que llegué, ¿No?

-¿Rara? –Pensó Amanda, al escuchar a su compañera decir lo otro pensó un poco.- ¿Ah? Oh, es cierto, ya pronto. De tu entrada astral~.

-¿Qué? A-Ah…E-Eso fue culpa de una gallina gigante –Dijo Akko intentando excusarse, claro, eso sí pasó. Pero como que no era demasiado creíble.-

-Sí claro, una gallina gigante que intentó comerte, como si esas cosas pasaran –Dijo riendo Amanda, de verdad que las historias de Akko a veces eran raras. Incluso aunque ella participó en aquello para desactivar el misil, no le creía algunas cosas.-

-L-Lo digo en serio Amanda –Le reclamó Akko bastante enfadada por el hecho de que no se le creyera a aquello que en verdad pasó.-

-Sí, sí, muy en serio –Dijo Amanda riendo otro poco para acariciar la cabeza de Akko, realmente en el fondo le creía un poco.-

-¡A-Ahh! ¿Por qué nadie me cree? –Preguntó Akko refunfuñando algo molesta por el hecho de la poca creencia que tenían en ella.-

-Ya deja eso Akko, ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar a Diana? –Preguntó Amanda guiñando un ojo para su compañera.-

-¿Buscarla? ¿Cómo? –Preguntó Akko un poco confundida.-

-Bueno, pues volando, si está en la academia será sencillo –Dijo Amanda como idea.- Y además, siendo que no está a la vista, no hay patrulla nocturna, si nos apuramos podemos encontrarla rápidamente.

-Umm… –Al escuchar el plan de Amanda, Akko lo pensó bastante pues no sonaba tan mal plan y la verdad estaba un poco aburrida de estar tanto tiempo en solamente su cuarto.- V-Vamos Amanda, por Diana.

Y fue así como ambas chicas se aventuraron a buscar a Diana por toda la academia usando sus escobas. Para su fortuna nadie se dio cuenta o bueno, al menos no las reportaron ni regañaron. Pero para su mala suerte por ningún lugar estaba Diana, en ninguna habitación ni tampoco en alguna aula o lugar. Fuera el jardín, el invernadero, no había zona por la cual estuviera su compañera. Esto le preocupó naturalmente a Akko quién no dudó en pensar que quizás habría ido hacía el bosque o quizás podría estar fuera de la academia hacía el pueblo. Sinceramente que no conocía demasiado a su pareja, pero bueno, intentaba pensar en lo que podía, estaba algo desesperada por encontrarla, tan solo quería que estuviera sana y salva.

A pesar de su insistencia por salir, Amanda se le opuso, le mencionó que si Diana no llegaba para la ceremonia de mañana, la acompañaría y le diría a una profesora también. Así podrían buscarla fuera dónde estuviera para lograr encontrarla y traerla de regreso hasta Luna Nova. Siendo que ya era tarde y Akko no es que estuviera muy segura, decidió hacerle caso por esta vez a Amanda. Tal vez debería dejar descansar a Diana por tantas cosas que le hacía pasar continuamente al estar con ella; pues conocía bien que a veces podía desesperar a una que otra persona, incluso aunque no fuera su intención hacerlo, esto la ponía triste, pero puede que fuera lo mejor.


End file.
